Games in which players use real operation objects include, for example, throwing games and bowling games. In a throwing game, a player throws a predetermined real operation object, for example a ball, aimed at a target displayed on a monitor. A win is determined based on the position where the ball strikes the monitor, and the position of the target within the game space at that time.
FIG. 15 is an isometric diagram showing an example of a game device that executes a throwing game. The player throws a ball, which is the real operation object, at a target located on the far side of a housing. Balls that are thrown rebound, are collected, and are supplied again to a supply unit located near the player.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H9-108438